Jekyll and Hyde
by Prodigal The Son
Summary: AU, after the slightly different events of "Sick Mind" Jack must live with an unwanted burden for an unknown amount of time. In his struggle to keep his sanity, will he lose sight of himself?
1. Prelude and Flashback

**AN – Ok, I know I've been away for a while, and I have no excuse so think of me what you will. But, I've made it up to you. I came up with a new story that's focused on the main characters too. If you want to know where I got the idea, I was watching LXG (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) last night. So read and review! If you like it, I'll continue. Oh, and I'm open to suggestions via PM or review.**

**Note – I am piecing this episode together from memory, sorry for any mistakes in the canon.**

**Disclaimer – Transformers is property of Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Okay, where to begin? I don't actually know how long it's been now, how long I've been stuck like this. I think about a couple of weeks at most, and I've already forgotten for sure. Man, I guess it can drive you crazy.

_You have no idea._

Shut up, I'm the one telling the story here.

_If you insist._

Ok, I guess I'll have to go back to the beginning. No, no! I mean a couple of weeks ago.

_This should be intriguing…_

* * *

**A couple of weeks ago**

"Yes! In your face, Jack!" The Japanese teen yelled in my face after "winning" the game we were playing.

"Miko, that was so not fair! You cheated!" I yelled back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Would you two keep it down?!" Ratchet. He may claim to dislike us, but I can see through his guise. He cares about us as much as any other autobot. You probably know the autobots, right? If not, there's Optimus Prime, the team leader. He's noble, strong and compassionate to a fault. Sometimes I think of him as the father I never had. Don't tell him I said that! Ahem, next there's Arcee, the second in command and only girl out of the autobots here on earth. She's pretty hard on the battle field, and wasn't very sociable in recent times; she lost her partner, Cliffjumper. Just the other day though I helped her get over her past, and open up more. Heck, she even made me her "junior" partner. Okay, next there's Bulkhead. He's a friendly guy, but you don't want to get on his bad side! He's tough, and likes just about everything Miko does. My ears still hurt from heavy metal. Now we move onto Bumblebee, the scout. He's pretty young even by Cybertronian standards, you youngest bot here. He's seemingly always happy, but he's mute. He talks in beeps and whirrs that only the 'bots or Raf can understand. Raf's his human buddy, they get along better than any of us I think.

Now, you've already met Ratchet, the medic. He's the grumpy grandpa of the family He can be very serious almost all the time. I've never even seen him laugh! Another thing is that he _always_ needs his tools, because he's always busy! Come to think of it, what's he doing now?

"Hey Ratchet, what's up?" I asked the medic.

"I'm busy, Jack." Ugh, told you.

"Yeah, doing what?" I pushed him a little, but not too much.

"If you must know, I'm tracking the _Nemesis_."

"The what?" Came Miko's voice from my right. Man, she can be quiet when she wants to be, not that that's very often.

"The decepticon warship." He elaborated. Then, I heard Arcee's voice.

"What about it?" She asked, walking over.

"Ugh, why is everyone so nosey today?" Ok, we may have pushed Ratchet too far. He turned around with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Here I am sifting through, scanning frequencies, trying to find the _Nemesis_, when all of a sudden-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The monitor was obviously signalling something, so Ratchet turned back to it.

"Looks like you've found it, Ratchet." I announced.

"I have? Oh yes, I have!" He seemed almost pleased. Almost. "I knew I would eventually."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go give 'em the pit!" Ok, when did Bulkhead get here? Seriously, how did I miss him?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _"Another signal?"_ I wondered.

"'Bringing the pit' will have to wait; I've picked up an Autobot distress beacon." Ratchet said, right before Optimus strolled over.

"Then we must answer their call. Ratchet, come with me." He ordered, walking over to a large, circular opening in the wall.

"Bumblebee, you will operate the ground bridge." Was his second order, so the scout went to Ratchet's control consoles, beeping something as he did. He pulled a lever, and in an instant the opening changed. A vortex of swirling energy – a mix of green and blue – erupted in the wall. Optimus and Ratchet walked into it and we watched. Little did I know what would happen at their destination...

* * *

**About a half-hour later**

"_Bumblebee, open the ground bridge NOW!"_ The medic literally yelled over the communications link and the scout obliged, filled with worry as we all were. Had something happened? Were they hurt? Is it decepticons? All these questions filled my mind as I watch Ratchet walk through the ground bridge – supporting the barely walking Optimus.

"What happened?" _Everyone_ asked.

"Optimus has been infected with cybonic plague." Ratchet explained plainly.

"Whoa wait! What in the heck is cybonic plague?!" Miko suddenly interrupted, before I could say a word.

"I can't explain right now, just get my equipment!" I saw the 'bots rush to get all of the necessary tools for treating Optimus. He was soon hooked up to monitoring systems and other tech that I was clueless about. Now I had a chance to speak to Ratchet.

"Alright, Ratchet, spill! What's cybonic plague?" I asked, and he gave a long sigh.

"Cybonic plague is a very dangerous infection that contaminates a cybertronian's energon, and slowly drains them of their strength. When it hits the fatal stage, Optimus won't have a chance."

"But there's got to be a cure, right?" Raf piped up.

"If there is, I know nothing of it. It was created as part of the decepticon's biological warfare program – by Megatron himself." He explained, much to our shock. I looked to the other autobots before asking "Now what?"

"If Megatron were still around I'd beat him to death to force the cure out of him. But seeing as he's not..." Bulkhead half-suggested and everyone lowered their heads. Suddenly Ratchet ran over to the consoles. "'Doc what are you doing?"

"Don't call me that, Bulkhead. I still have the _Nemesis_ on my scanners; if we could get into the decepticon's war records then we might have a chance at finding the cure!" The medic explained, before Miko spoke her two cents.

"Wait, how do we know that bucket head even made a cure?" She asked, and the answer seemed to hit me like a bullet.

"Miko, Megatron's mad but he's not stupid, he's bound to have made a cure. Like, what if he caught the cybonic plague? What would he do then if he hadn't made a cure?" I told her, and she seemed to understand.

"Smart thinking, Jack." I turned to see it was Arcee who said that. She smiled, before going serious again. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go! Bumblebee, come on, Bulkhead, stay here."

"Wait, why do I have to stay here?" The green titan asked.

"Because you're not good at hiding in small corridors; they'd see you coming from a mile away." The two-wheeler explained.

"Good luck 'cee" I wished her as she walked over to the ground bridge, which Ratchet quickly opened.

"Keep your commlink channels open at all times. Now go!" And with that they raced in, and I couldn't help but worry.

"So, Miko, you want to-" I turned to find the girl missing. "_How the heck did she get away without me seeing? Where is she anyw-"_ The answer suddenly occurred to me, and I looked to the ground bridge. _"Ah, scrap!"_ I saw her running toward it high-speed. I gave a glance to Optimus, who I could only pity right now. _"He's want me to keep her safe."_ So I ran after Miko, careful to not let the bots or Raf see me, and got through the ground bridge.

* * *

**The **_**Nemesis**_

I came out the ground bridge, fighting back the urge to hurl as normal. Then I looked up _just_ in time to see Miko run around a corridor. _"Wait a sec'!"_ I looked around. Dark hallways, purple highlights. This is definitely the _Nemesis_. _"Oh, yeah. This is happening. I need to find Miko and the 'bots. Now, which way did she go? Oh, that way."_ I took off, staying close to the shadows in case any 'cons came strolling.

"Miko?!" I half-whispered half-yelled. I hadn't lost her already had I?

* * *

**Autobot Base – Bulkhead's POV**

I can't believe it, Miko's nowhere to be seen for once. Normally she's right here on the verge of playing metal right now, or watching monster truck rallies with me. Not that we would right now given Optimus' condition. "_Unless of course she-No! She didn't!"_ I had looked everywhere, but there was no sign of her. I slowly turned to the ground bridge, filled with grim. "_Oh, yes she did."_ "Ratchet!" I yelled running over to where he was.

"Bulkhead, you're supposed to be watching Optimus!" He protested.

"I was, until I realised that Miko was missing." I argued, trying to keep my voice down.

"How do you know she didn't go to that- uh, what is it? 'Loitel?'" He argued back.

"Loitel? I think you mean 'toilet'. And no she isn't, I called inside and there was no answer. But I think I know where she's gone." I "thrust" my eyes in the direction of the ground bridge for a split second. Ratchet raised a brow at me. I did it again. He looked at the ground bridge, then back to me, then back to the ground bridge, then back to me. Realisation seemed to hit him.

"She's on the _Nemesis_?!" "_Finally! And I thought I was slow!"_

"Nah, she took a trip back to Japan. Of course that's where she went!" I confirmed.

"Who... is on... the _Nemesis_?" That weak voice reminded me of why I was trying to be discreet: Optimus. _"Ah scrap."_

* * *

**The **_**Nemesis**_** – Jack's POV**

I had found her at last. There she was at the end of the corridor! _"No way I'm I losing her again!"_ "Miko!" I called. At last she heard me! I saw her turn suddenly in shock.

"Jack? Uh, what are you doing here?" She asked as I caught up.

"I was going to ask you the _exact_ same question!" I almost shouted. "What were you thinking?!"

"Hey! I am not going to miss any possibility of seeing a battle of awesomeness!" She yelled at me.

"At the cost of your own life?! Come one we need to find the 'bots!" I had to get her out of here.

"I know where they are!" I raised a brow at her.

"Uh- I mean- I know what direction they went in?" She stammered.

"Then you're leading the way, Miko." I ordered. Well, it was more of an order than a request. So she walked and I followed. Sometimes she would lick her finger and stick it in the air to "check for wind for no apparent reason other than to try and look good. Please. We went on like this for a good few 10 minutes or so before we saw one of the doors opened. I was relieved when Arcee stepped out and looked around.

"Arcee!" I called, getting her attention.

"Jack?" She looked at us. "Miko?! So you were here all along. And Jack, you should know better." She said in a severely disappointed tone. She almost sounded like my mom! Both of you get in here quickly!" We did, not wanting to get on her bad side. What I saw in that room, will give me nightmares forever. It was- it was- _He_ was huge! There was this huge 'con hooked up to some machine. He had a huge hole in his chest, faded silver colours with deep purple highlights, large two-pointed feet and knee guards. His shoulders had huge spiked armour on them, and his face... His face was a deep black, adorned with scars and burns, and his helmet was curved and sharpened to points past his chin.

"Arcee... Is that who I think it is?" I asked, and Miko was all like "No way." Arcee turned to us, and pointed down into a hidden corner. It was Bumblebee! Hooked up to a cable that lead to the enourmous 'con.

"What's going on? Is that really-?"

"Soundwave, let's face it, we require a leader who is conscious, strong and not dying on a table." A new voice met our ears.

"Scrap!" Arcee exclaimed. "Quick, down into here!" We followed her and lay next to where Bumblebee was. The door to the room suddenly opened again, and three 'cons walked in. One was ridiculously slim, had a white and black colour scheme with bits of red, and a crest on his head not too different from Arcee's. Another was all hot rod red and had a strange kick in the way he walked. The third was as tall as the first but was purple and black, and his face was obscured by a pitch black visor. I'm sure he was at that telescope array eariler thus year. The first one appeared to be talking to the third.

"Soundwave, consider this: It would be such an inglorious fate for lord Megatron to remain in such a vegetative state. The best we can do is put him out of his misery." He seemed to be convincing the purple one to take Megatron of the machine. _"Wait, Megatron?! Is that really him? But he's supposed to be dead! Isn't he?"_ The purple one – whom I had identified as Soundwave – pointed to one of the screens. It seemed to be showing some kind of electrical activity. Then the red one spoke up.

"Subconscious brain activity, simply signs of a deep dream from which Megatron may never awaken." He "informed" Soundwave before the other one spoke up again.

"We must consider the fact that Megatron will never recover from his current state, Soundwave." Just who is this guy? He grasped his hand around one of the cables connected to Megatron, prepared to pull it off. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Soundwave suddenly pointed out the cable attached to the back of Megatron's neck. "Hmm?" The white mech began following it. Arcee suddenly looked over to Bumblebee.

"Hurry 'Bee." She whispered, before turning around and activating her guns, right before the mech found where we were hiding. _"Uh oh."_

"What the-?!" The 'con exclaimed as Miko yelled out "Busted!" The mech jumped back and activated a gun of his own. A ground bridge suddenly opened up behind us – right as the slim one fired. Everything seemed to go in slow motion at that point. You could catch a fly easily in this "bullet time". The blast hit the cable that was connected to Bumblebee, and a storm of electricity erupted - and I was caught in it. The last thing I remember at that point was reverberating pain. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

**AN – Okay, like I said I reconstructed most of this. There will be explanations next chapter for you all. If you're wondering what's going to happen, the clue is in the title of the Story. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Waking Up

**AN – What's this? An update so soon?! Prodigal, you evil fiend!**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up and immediately wished I hadn't. I had _the_. Worst headache. Of all time.

"Ugh. Did anyone get the number of whatever truck hit me?" I had to ask as I looked around. I was back in the base, as was everyone else. Ratchet was near the decontamination tanks and looked to be doing a check on Optimus. Speaking of Optimus, he was awake and alive! (**AN – Yeah Skillet isn't too bad**)

"Follow the light." The medic ordered as he shined a light in Optimus' eyes. He looked well. "Well, I would advise against any strenuous activity for now, but your systems seem to have fully recovered from the cybonic plague."

"Thanks in most part to your expertise Ratchet, though I am concerned as to the welfare of Jackson." Well, I said the boss-bot was compassionate to a fault.

"I'm fine guys. Any calls while I was out?" I asked, and all the bots – Optimus included looked to me. Of course, Ratchet decided to go all doctor on me.

"Jack, you are supposed to be resting!

"Well how was I going to know if I was knocked out?" I retorted, before Optimus walked over. "Hey Optimus, what'd I miss?

"A significant amount of activity, Jack. We shall gladly inform you of recent events after we have determined your current condition."

"Condition?" I asked, and then Ratchet explained.

"You were subject to a high amount of electricity, Jack; I have to make sure you have not suffered any permanent damage."

"Got it, but how are you going to do that when you have no knowledge whatsoever of human biology?" I quizzed him, besides, I felt fine. Well, fine except for the enormous headache that was bugging me. I held a hand to my head.

"Well..." I knew it, Ratchet was hopeless. "I can still be of service, are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Do you feel anything out of the ordinary?" He asked me.

"No. Aside from a killer headache I feel fine." He seemed at least semi-satisfied with that. "So, doc', am I free to go?" I poked him a little bit with that and he gave a sigh.

"Don't call me that." He walked away, allowing Optimus to walk forward.

"I believe now would be an appropriate time to brief you on recent events, Jack."

"Shoot."

"First, I understand that you deliberately placed yourself in danger." He said. _"Uh oh."_

"Yeah, about that... I only went through the ground bridge to get Miko back, but she was gone by the time I was through. So I ended up running through the _Nemesis_ to find her."

"I understand you meant well, Jack. However I also understand that you immediately acted with little thinking. Do not misunderstand me, Jack, I am pleased that you put others before yourself, but you could easily have asked Bulkhead or Ratchet to retrieve Miko." The Prime explained.

"Oh... Yeah, sorry. It never occurred to me. I thought that you would want me to keep her safe, but I guess I didn't think it through properly."

"I am glad you are well, but I must ask you not to employ such recklessness again. Are we clear?"

"I got it. I'm sorry, and I won't let you down, Optimus." I had to apologise, but I wasn't sure it would cut it.

"Seeing as everyone has returned safely, and no one was harmed in the process, I will overlook this incident. You must understand, Jack. I only care for your safety and the safety of everyone in this room." Man, he really is like a dad to me. Again, don't tell him I said that.

"Thanks, Optimus. So, what did happen on the _Nemesis_? Was that really-"

"Megatron? I am afraid so. While I was incapacitated, I overheard Bulkhead talking of Miko and discovered she had discreetly made her way onto the _Nemesis_, where you followed her. I learned recently from Arcee and Ratchet that while they could not find any recorded cure for the cybonic plague, but they did find something else: The comatose body of Megatron."

"But, how could he have survived the space bridge explosion months back?" I queried.

"I have suspicions, but they are for another time. Regardless, Ratchet had come to assume that if any cure existed, Megatron would be the one who had knowledge of it, thus he made a decision that I am not entirely proud of, but thankful for in the long run." I looked up at him in curiosity. I mean, what would he not be proud of if it saved his life?

"What did he do?"

"In accordance with Arcee, and permission from Bumblebee, he linked our scout to Megatron's mind via a cortical psychic patch. I connective mind meld involving electrical pulses between the host mind and the intruder."

"What do you mean 'intruder?'" I asked.

"A cortical psychic patch is an advanced and incredibly dangerous procedure that has long been banned among the autobot ranks. It was in Megatron's mind that Bumblebee managed to trick the decepticon leader into revealing the cure, if only for a moment. Ratchet was able to copy it through Bumblebee's optics. However at about that time, Starscream discovered you hiding there."

"_So that's who that 'con was."_ I thought as the other autobots came across.

"I'm just glad you're ok, Jack." Arcee said to me with a smile on her face.

"Is Miko ok?" I asked. Then Bulkhead moved forward.

"Ah, she's fine. She had to go home though, so did Raf." She's gone home? But that must mean...

"Frag I'm late to get home! Can you guys bridge me home?"" I yelled.

"But of course." Optimus agreed, and walked over to the ground bridge controls.

"Wait!" _"Ugh, Ratchet!"_ "I have to take a scan of you first, to see if there are any other effects from the shock that we can't see."

"Yeah, well hurry!" And hurry he did. He ran over and held his arm up to face me long-ways. Then he began scanning me. I faint tingling sensation passed through me along with the ray of light. _"Darn it, come on!"_

"Alright I'm done. If something pops up I'll let you know." He told me.

"That's nice; now OPEN THE FRAGGING GROUND BRIDGE!" I suddenly yelled. No Snarled and everyone looked at me in shock. _"Whoa, I... Whoa..."_ "I'm... I'm sorry. I-I gotta go!" With that I took of through the now open ground bridge.

**3****rd**** POV**

Every bot was stunned; Jack had never burst out like that before. He sounded so angry for no valid reason. Sure he was late, but it could easily be explained. Bumblebee beeped something, to which Arcee added "Yeah, I've never seen Jack get so angry."

"I may be able to offer some sort of explanation." Ratchet suddenly announced. "Arcee, do you recall when you returned home with Jack from your encounter with Airachnid?" The two-wheeler shuddered.

"Don't remind me." She said.

"Well, do you also recall me scanning Jack then to check his vitals compared to a normal humans average state?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, look at this." Every bot got as close as they could to Ratchet's monitor, be it out of anticipation or concern. "This is his neural activity at the time of the scan." I 2D diagram popped up showing Jack's brain, complete with pheromones and electrical impulses. "Now look at the same thing in the scan I just took." A second diagram popped up. It showed similar pheromone levels, but incredibly increased electrical activity. "The level of electrical impulses in his brain has _more_ than doubled." The medic announced, prompting the autobots to glance at each other. Bulkhead suddenly raised his hand like a student at a lecture.

"Maybe it's a side effect of the shock?" He guessed.

"Perhaps, but that electrical activity should have dissipated by now. Hmm..."

"I am less concerned about what caused this strange phenomenon, than discovering what effects it may have on our young friend. Ratchet, I want you to start studying human biology, and see how it is affected by electricity, and more importantly, energon-based electricity." Optimus ordered, before turning to address the other autobots. "As of right now I am assigning you a special task: Observation of Jack. You need not be indiscreet, but I want you all to keep an eye on his behaviour to see how his brain has been affected." Then bumblebee beeped something, and the Prime answered the scout. "I do not believe Jack's sudden outburst of aggression and his increase in brain activity to be coincidence..."

**AN – So what's going on? Anyone want to guess? If you do, send by PM to keep the secret. Or to put it another way, if you think you know anything, say nothing. Give me reviews and I give you chapters!**


	3. Splitting Headache'

**AN – Some of the people who have sent me PMs were right, others not so much. Names will not be named for the sake of anonymity. Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Jack's POV**

I arrived through the ground bridge, once again fighting back the urge to hurl which came with going through the vortex. _"I can't believe what I just did! That's never happened before!"_ I mean it; I've never lost it over small things like that, at least not completely. _"Oh, frag."_ I thought as I walked up to my home, remembering why I was in such a hurry. _"Please don't be home from work, mom. Please!"_ If fate exists it's cruel, because the front door just opened.

"Jack, you have some explaining to do!" Well, that's not good. _"Think fast, Darby! Think fast!"_ "Where have you been for the past hour and a half?!" My mom bellowed.

"Uh, I was... Uh, at a friend's house? And, I passed out on the sofa?" I stammered. Come on, what was I supposed to say?

"You're little stammer there says otherwise." My mom pointed out. _"Damn."_  
"What really happened" As much as I want to tell her, I can't. My head still hurts like hell too. I moved to walk past her.

"I... can't talk now." She blocked my path.

"Well you're not going anywhere until you do." Darn it, Mom can be persistent.

"Look, I really can't talk now!" I held a hand to my head, again. "I have to go lie down." I told her quickly but she wasn't buying it. It was the truth too!

"Oh no you don't! Until I get the truth-"

"That is the truth! I have a killer headache and I need to lie down!" I pushed past her, still clutching my head.

"Don't brush me off, young man!" She called, angrily. "Come back!"

"Mom, if you don't believe me then do a check-up or something!" I didn't want to order her around, but she won't believe me until she does.

"Stay here." She told me, and went to get her kit. I sat down on a sofa while I waited. I'm not kidding; my head _really_ hurts like hell! _"Has is gotten worse?"_ I thought, right before mom walked back in. "Lift your sweater and hold still." I did as I was told. She pressed the cold, metal end of a stethoscope to my bare chest. I shivered a little.

"It's cold." Come on, I had to say it. I don't know why I just did, wouldn't you? Never mind. Next she placed the back of her hand to my forehead.

"Well, your heart rate and temperature are up. Alright, go to bed, but don't even think that you're off the hook. First thing tomorrow you're explaining everything to me, got it?" Man she can be strict. I know she cares for me but come on!

"I got it." I said as I got up, with my sweater back down. I didn't hesitate to walk upstairs as soon as possible. Before I even got to my room though, it all fell apart. My vision blurred and my headache increased threefold. It was like my brain wanted to climb out of my skull, through my face! _"Ahhhhh, frag!"_ I ran into the bathroom before I fell over.  
In a few moments I came back to my senses, and got up. My head still hurt but not as bad as just then. I closed and locked the door. "What the heck is going on?" I voiced the question seeing as I was in a private spot. _"If this isn't to do with that shock on the Nemesis then I'll eat my sweater."_ I thought as I walked over to the sink and filled it, giving my head a shake. It was like heaven to feel the water splashing on my face at that time, and was far more welcome than what happened next. When my eyes drifted to my reflection in the mirror, something happened. Something that made me nearly freak out. The image in the mirror flickered for like a split-second, and the image that it flickered to WASN'T me. It was... it looked – for a brief second – like... Megatron!

"_NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I didn't see that! I COULDN'T have seen that!"_ I thought I was losing my mind for a moment. Come on, seeing an alien warlord in the mirror in the place of your reflection? That's not normal. I had to get some sleep that was all I needed, so I unlocked the door and walked into my room.

"Are you alright, Jack?" mom called from downstairs; she must have heard the commotion.

"I-I'm fine, mom, really!" I called back. Sure it was a lie, but I didn't want to burden her. I just hope that she didn't pick up on that stammer. I lay down on bed, breathing a sigh of relief. _"Did I really just see that?"_ That was the question that stuck on my mind as I fell asleep.

* * *

My vision filled with fire. All I heard were the sounds of screams and reverberating explosions. The smell of burning metal and other things I couldn't identify poisoned my nose as I looked around. There were cybertronians, autobot and decepticon, locked in combat. The autobots, outnumbered and perishing in the fires and explosions. The decepticons, desecrating the corpses of the autobot forces and laughing on their victories. I stood there gazing at the horror, before it all changed. The fire blinded me again, and I found myself standing in the middle of an enormous... arena of some sort. The walls adorned with spikes, and room for plenty of onlookers. There were none however.

"Where is this?" I asked.

"_This? This is a leak."_ A voice met my ears, rasping and growling inside my head. It was there yet I couldn't see who it came from.

"Who's there?!"

"_I believe you already know the answer to that, __**flesh bag!"**_ It snarled at me. Suddenly I knew who I was talking to, and wished to god I was wrong.

"Megatron..." I breathed, barely whispering due to fear.

"_Indeed."_

"_Ah, scrap."_ I thought. "You... how are you here, and WHERE THE FRAG AM I ANYWAY?!" I yelled. I had to know!

"_NO ONE MAKES DEMANDS OF MEGATRON! Not even information."_ He didn't seem like a conversationalist. _"Demands aside... I would have humoured you all the same."_

"So you'll tell me, huh?" I said, still looking around to try and find wherever he was.

"_Perhaps... But not out of your request, __**human."**_ He spat the word, showing clear disgust as he had before.

"I have a name, Mega-Clutz!" If he wouldn't use it I figured why use his?

"_Do not_ test me, boy!" I froze. He sounded so close. Almost as if... I turned and nearly screamed. Nearly. Why? I'll tell you why, he was standing right there in front of me! He was like 40ft tall! All his armour shined and was no longer faded, the hole in his chest was replaced by more armour and of course, the decepticon insignia. His face was still dark and scarred, but now I could see his optics. They weren't the blazing red I had expected them to be – they were worse. His gaze was fixed on to me, his brow furrowed in anger. He growled at me, showing off a set of fang-like 'teeth'. He stared at me for a moment, and I stared back.

"So, boy, which of us shall blink first?" He asked mockingly, with a hint of humour in his voice. I guess he expected me to. "Oddly I find you intriguing; you stare up into the eyes of your better, and yet you refuse to give in to the fear I am certain fills you right now..."

"I'll... take that as a complement." I said half to myself. He let out a chuckle.

"Oh, make no mistake boy; under any other circumstances I'd kill you where you stand. However, I have a certain problem that I need you to help me with..." He smirked.

"If you think I'm gonna help you with anything then you're helmet is on too tight!"

"You don't have a choice!" The warlord bellowed, likely reaching the end of his patience.

"You tell me everything, and _then_ we'll talk about your 'problem!'"

"You play a dangerous game, boy." He sneered back at me.

"My name is Jackson Darby!"

"I will address you as I wish! Now, you want explanations then I'll give you them, but you must ensure your full co-operation in our discussion."

"We'll see bucket-head." I got another growl with that one. The silver giant began circling me slowly, making the ground shake with his footsteps.

"Do you recall the cortical psychic patch through which the autobot scout invaded my mind?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I was beginning to get curious.

"I will ask the questions here, human."

"Not much of a discussion then is it?" Another growl.

"I would advise against aggravating me, I have thin tolerance at this time. Now, do you also recall being shocked by the feedback discharge caused by Starscream's gun shot?"

"Yes." I didn't add anything this time.

"Well, you might be interested to know that right as the cable was hit I was in transit along it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that my mind was escaping my dying body, but because of my 'loyal' second's interference, I escaped to the wrong place!"

"Are you saying that-""I _am_ saying that we now share a body, and I am far from pleased that it's yours!"

"What?! You're inside my head?!" He then leaned in close, kneeling to do so.

"Unfortunately... Yes. But, there's an advantage for me... I can sift through your memories, I can manipulate you from the inside out! You can't hide from me here, boy!" At hearing that, I lost it. _"I'm totally gonna_ _freak out now! I'm freaking out!"_

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"

I woke up with a start. _"A nightmare, it was just a nightmare. There's no way that was real!"_

At the time, I couldn't believe it, not at first anyway. Then I looked in the mirror when I was getting washed. What I saw I'll never forget. He was standing there, and the image wasn't flickering this time. He just stared at me, and gave the scariest smirk I'd ever seen...

Then I woke up in bed. Again.

* * *

**AN – BOOM! Yeah, you thought right guys! Now, what could possibly happen! Any ideas, leave in reviews!**

**Chapters cost reviews, because that's how economy works nowadays.**


	4. Disturbed

**AN – Hey guys, it's me, Prodigal. Sorry about the delay, but when I saw what people were saying in reviews I HAD to continue. So, here's the next chapter!**

**PS – There have been some minor changes to the last chapter, but none too important.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Disturbed**

**Jack's POV**

I sprang upright in bed for the _second_ time. At least that's what it seemed like to me. At that moment I was completely confused; was that entire 'conversation' just a dream? Was it all a mental problem caused by the shock? Or... is there really something going on here? These and other questions plagued my mind, and at that moment, a headache decided to be a glitch and erupt. I clutched my head in agony as it spread, like a fire really was inside my brain! I was forced to fight back the screams in my throat, lest my mom hear them.

Just when I felt I had reached my limit, when I couldn't take anymore, it stopped. And I let the sigh of relief escape my lips. I chose that time to glance at my alarm clock; it read "07:47". I was awake at an unusually early time, but hey! I guess having a headache will do that to you.

"_Ok, think about Jack. There's no way you can have the mind of an alien warlord inside of your brain, is there? Then again, I've seen stranger..."_ That was the only though on my mind for a while; I didn't want to think about that "dream" if that was what it was. I hoped to god that my fear wasn't needed. I proceeded to get washed, get ready and prepare my school stuff. When I got to my bedroom door and opened it, I remembered. "Oh, hey mom."

"'Hey, mom', is that all you can say? You came in last night from god knows where, claim to have been at a friend's house, and then try to brush me off?! Look, Jack..." She suddenly wrapped her arms around me. Didn't see that coming! "I know you don't like to burden, but you had me worried last night." She admitted, tears coming to her eyes.

"You... You're not mad?" I asked, though I was hesitant to do so. Come on, she was yelling last night and now she's suddenly completely concerned? I guess I don't understand moms yet.

"Mad? Of course I'm mad! But I love you too much, and when I found you might be sick I... I rethought things. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm still having headaches, but otherwise I'm fine. Am I allowed to go to school today?" I had to go, even if I didn't like it. She wiped her tears with her left hand and then pressed her right one to my forehead. Then she lifted my shirt and pressed it to my chest.

"Well, you're temperature's down, so's your heart rate. Alright, but any sign of trouble in school then you come straight home. I'll give you a note for your teacher." Mom explained to me.

"Cool." I sighed, but then she said something else.

"But first, breakfast."

"Aww..." _"Well, they say your brain works better with food in your belly."_ I thought. What? That's what Mom always tells me.

* * *

**On the **_**Nemesis**_

Starscream walked into the ship's medbay, schemes ever brewing in his mind. Though, right now he simply had questions for Knockout, the medic. Well, he isn't the best doctor, given his personality, but he was the only one the 'cons had at the time. He spotted the medic near Megatron's in-stasis body.

"And how is the patient today, doctor?" He asked the hot rod, who turned from his position near the screens off to the side; clearly he had be monitoring the warlord's vitals. He had managed to stabilise Megatron after the autobot femme tried to destroy the life support system with her guns.

"Funny you should ask; don't know what the bots did to him in there, but he's now registering zero brainwave activity." That got the seeker's interest. Could it be..?

"Meaning?" He asked, and Knockout explained.

"Physically, he's stable, but... no one's home..."

* * *

**In Jack's garage...**

Arcee was waiting impatiently for Jack to come down; she had been since last night. Luckily, decepticon activity had been at a low with Megatron likely gone. Still, he had come through Primus knows what before... "Morning, 'Cee." Whispered the voice she'd been waiting to hear.

"Hey, Jack, sleep well?" She asked him.

"Actually I... I-I did ok." She noted the hesitation in his voice, but didn't pry. "What about you? Anything happen since last night?"

"Not really. So, school?" Asked the femme.

"Yep." The teen confirmed, and they set off. Arcee easily noticed that he was quiet for most of the ride, like something was troubling him. Again, she didn't want to pry, but she did need to find out if anything's changed about him.

"What's on your mind, Jack?"

"Uh, nothing. I just had a weird dream last night."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." He said quietly as he shook his head.

"Well, you should at least talk to your mom about it." Arcee suggested, becoming concerned. If only mildly. He didn't say anything after that, like his mind was seriously... disturbed...

* * *

**Jasper High, Jack's POV**

The ride to school had been surprisingly boring, when compared to my normal days. I just can't stop thinking about last night. That "dream" or whatever you want to call it has really burned itself into my mind. I got off of Arcee when we arrived, and pretended to park her properly. Not that I needed to, but the 'bots are undercover after all.

"See you around Arcee." I said as I turned to walk away.

"See yah, Jack, don't go looking for trouble." I heard her say. _"Yeah, but trouble usually finds me, you should know that by now you idiotic—Whoa! That was over the top. Where'd that come from?"_ My train of though was interrupted when I caught site of a certain redhead messing with a certain kid.

"Great." Breathed to myself. Vince couldn't have picked a worse time to star bullying Raf.

"Come on! Give it back!" Raf pleaded, trying to get his bag back from the bully who was holding it out of reach. "I need my papers!"

"Ah, now that's a shame, isn't it?" Vince mocked him. _"Why that no good, hot-headed son of a glitch!"_ "Be a shame if something happened to it." "_That's it; I can't just stand and watch this happen!"_ I walked over to Vince, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with a scowl on his face. "What the hell do you want, Darby?!"

"Vince, it's too early for this. Just leave him alone."

"Or what?"

"Do you want to know what happens?"

"Oh yeah! I'm guessing, I break your nose and you run away screaming 'mommy!'" This was getting nowhere fast.

"Vince, come on We both know I'm your favourite target, don't we?"

"So what? Doesn't mean you're my only one!" _"Damn it, he's just not backing down!"_

"Well I wish I was, 'cause then no-one else would have to put up with your unbelievable stupidity!"

"What'd you say?" He dropped the bag and walked over to me. _"Oh, scrap."_ "I couldn't hear you from all the way over there." He pointed to the position _two metres away _where he was just standing! In that moment, I think I lost it. I don't know what happened; I just remember completely losing my temper.

"I said you are an idiotic low-life who prides himself on constantly tormenting those who he thinks are less than him!" I stopped for breath, and realised what I'd just said. Then saw him send his fist flying at my face. Before I could register it, I moved out of the way and grabbed his arm. Then, I swept his leg and got him on the floor. I didn't even want to do it; it was like my own body acted of its own accord! I got control again though. Before he got up I walked over to Raf, grabbing his bag as I did. "Here, take it and go, Raf. Just go!" And he and I took off inside.

* * *

**Class**

I gazed at the complicated equation on the board mounted on the wall. It wasn't the hardest of work I've done, but we all had to revise for the exams at the end of the year.

"So when you apply the formula assuming that _a=_13 and _b=-_7 you..." I zoned out the teacher's conversation while trying to avoid the evil looks that Vince was giving me. How evil were they? Well, it looked like he wanted to stab me in the throat right now. He probably wouldn't, he'll probably settle for my shoulder. Still, he wasn't my major concern, I mean, what the frag was going on? I was struggling to keep my cool after what just happened outside; I _never_ act like that. Getting mad over someone or something to the point of losing my temper. "_Wait a minute... I t happened before didn't it? In the autobot base."_

"_And you wonder why, don't you?"_ I froze. That voice, it couldn't be! In my head?! Actually talking to me?

"_...Megatron?!"_

* * *

**AN – Don't forget about how economy works now. Chapters cost reviews. Reviews that you WILL give to me!**


End file.
